Castilin
Overview An ancient Sith Lord who is 6,000 years older than Walmart, Castilin rules with an Iron fist, a Copper Arm, and a Shoulder of Coal. He is a master of V-O_I-D magic and can use almost all known forms of hallucinogenics including LSD. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Castilin's early life due to poor documentation besides the fact that he was rumored to have been in love with someone named "Sally" and when they revealed themselves to be his cousin Larry in disguise he fled and became a Sith... As a Janitor in the academy. Apprentice After over two thousand years of becoming a Sith Janitor, Castilin joins Darth Revan in order to ensure his mighty fleets remain clean. For years he served him until an incident with some spilled milk, a haywire car battery, and a Sith Lord's Toyota. After that he went into hiding to avoid being sued by Darth Rango. The Galactic Empire Over four thousand years later he re-emerged as a Dark Adept under Darth Vader, who outsourced him to the Chinese department, when the Mouse defeated the Empire he fled once more. Founding of The NCLE When the Mouse effectively destroyed the Empire, Castilin and his band of drunk mates returned to Dathomir where he had been stationed for years, making sure the High Inquisitor's pet squig was fed. He then broke away and founded the New Constitution of Lost Earth, due to a bet made while high as hell on shrooms. Introduction to The Galactic Federacy About three hundred years after founding the NCLE, Castilin was on a journey in a stolen shuttle after an incident involving spilled milk, vodka, and physical assault. Using a wormhole (or copious amounts of drugs) to decrease travel time, he accidentally arrived in this new galaxy. After having some interesting first contacts he regained contact with Cousin Larry's Gas Station and planned his next move. Galactic War Later, the galaxy broke out into war with the Core Powers on one side and the Celestial Concordat on the other. During this conflict Castilin sold gas to both sides at competitive prices, although he was for a while jailed on Avalantus for illegal actions involving a mop. New Love On the Ghashyr Capital Shyr, Castilin fell in love again and only the second time in his long life. The woman he was in love in was no one other than Empress Myrsa of the Ghashyr Empire. After defying at least 12 restraining orders, he was finally expelled from the planet after the Empress allegedly declared "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY SHOWER", a devastating blow. Dismayed and distraught at this failure, he resolved to continue sending letters of apology. Chaos War With Cousin Larry's defeat by Uncle Ruckus in the great Gas Station Wars, Castilin was forced to take up arms to defeat the mad salesman before he brought ruin to the town. With a bottle of vodka, a line of cocaine, and three more Ghashyr restraining orders in hand, Castilin is resolute to bring order to this mad world. Personality Castilin's personality and behavior depend on who and where he is speaking to someone and how many shrooms he had consumed that morning. If speaking to someone he is close to in a non-professional way, he can be quite the bantery boy and will throw out lewd comments often. In a professional setting or just about everyone else he can be harsh and does not even attempt to hide his intoxication. During battle he can be sadistic and mainly uses the power of drugs, to him there is no mercy unless they have some weed to offer. Equipment and Abilities Castilin's armor is a stolen Imperial battle suit that he took from a drunk Imperial Officer, who's drink he had spiked. The armor comes equipped with a medium personal shield generator. He has a custom lightsaber, which is really just a very big nightstick he colored red. His drunk rage is unmatchable, and his mastery of the High Arts are a sight to behold, for as he claims he can see into the future with just the help of some white powder.